Lunch Break
by Moiranne Rose
Summary: The Turks try frantically to find a movie to watch during their lunch break before Rufus decides they need to do another mission. When did the three subordinates' vocabulary shrink to only two lines? Tseng despairs.


**Challenge Prompt: T.V.**

**Title: Lunch Break**

**Summary: The Turks try frantically to find a movie to watch before Rufus decides they need to do another mission. When did the three subordinates' vocabulary shrink to only two lines? Tseng despairs.**

Adapted from the Whose Line is it Anyway? Game, Two Line Vocabulary.

* * *

**The Lines**

Rude: That's impossible

How terribly exciting.

Reno: When's lunch?

No way

Elena: Men

Get a move on.

Tseng: Anything

Rufus: Anything

* * *

(The cabinet that stood next to Tseng's huge LCD television was ransacked. DVDs, CDs and tapes were strewn all over the mahogany table top as the four Turks bent over the array of movies they could watch. Various exclamation came as the three subordinates learned the depth of Tseng's massive collection.)

Tseng: If you're going to pick a movie, hurry up. We have about an hour before Rufus finds out we've all come back from our various missions and decides that we need another five more to curb our 'laziness'.

Elena: (nodding) Get a move on.

Rude: (rolling eyes) How terribly exciting.

Tseng: Let's narrow it down to a top ten.

Reno: (interjecting) When's lunch?

Tseng: We decided we'd skip lunch break to watch a movie! Don't go back on your promises.

Reno: (indignant) No way!

Tseng: Then keep you stomach in check.

Rude: (smirking) That's impossible.

Elena: (irritation) Men...

Tseng: Bourne Ultimatum?

Elena: (shakes head resolutely) Men!

Reno: (disbelief) No way!

Rude: (anticipation) How terribly exciting!

Elena: (hastily) Get a move on...

Tseng: So? Yes or no?

Elena: No way! (slaps hand over mouth, gestures apologies)

Reno: (waves away apology)

Rude: (gestures with one finger that she only has one more chance)

Tseng: Am I missing something here?

Reno: (trying hard to be reassuring, smiles) No way!

Rude: (backing him up) That's impossible.

Tseng: (looks to Elena)

Elena: (embarrassed at her mistake, tries to cover up) Get a move on.

Tseng: So Bourne Ultimatum out. Any other suggestions?

Reno: (holds up Men in Black 2, nodding vigorously)

Elena: (disbelieving) Men?

Rude: (sarcastically) How terribly exciting...

Tseng: No Reno.

Reno: (childish defiance) No way! (slaps Men in Black 2 on the table)

Tseng: (rolls his eyes) Let's continue, shall we?

Reno: (clings onto Tseng's pants, puppy-pouts)

Elena: (knowingly to Rude) Men...

Rude: (eyes glint evilly, takes out camera to take pictures) That's impossible!

Tseng: Would you mind?

Reno: (hangs head in remorse)

Tseng: Good. Any more ideas?

Elena: (holds up Get Smart, addresses others) Men?

Reno: (irritably) When's lunch?

Tseng: (understandably pissed) Can you stop asking me that?

Rude: (interested) How terribly exciting?

Elena: (nods approvingly of his support, motions to Reno to put in the CD) Get a move on.

Reno: (violently shakes head) No way!

Rude: (concerned that Reno's mental capabilities don't include the operation of a CD player) That's impossible.

Tseng: Hurry up!

Reno: (begrudgingly, imploring, obeying) When's lunch?

Rude and Elena: (high five)

Tseng: (stoic expression)

(CD is put in with some difficulties)

Reno: (surprised at himself, laughingly egoistic) No way!

Elena to Rude: (share a glance, shakes head) Men...

Reno: (turns round and gesticulates)

Rufus: (makes an entry) You guys are back...early... (hint of danger)

Rude: (incredulous) That's impossible!

Reno: (shocked) No way!

Elena: (sighs) Men...

Tseng: (stands and salutes)

Rufus: Back to work. Reno, mission 3-4-2, Rude, mission 5-8-3, Elena, Tseng mission 9-2-6.

Rude to Reno: (confidentially, raises eyebrow) How terribly exciting.

Reno: (cottons on) No...way

Rufus: (icy) Is there a problem?

Reno and Rude: (shake heads)

Rufus: (Commanding) Dismissed.

Tseng: Come on.

Reno and Rude: (share a snigger)

Elena: (blushing) Get a move on.

All: (Exit)

(Behind the scenes)

Reno: (clicks off timer) 20 minutes and 47 seconds. A group best!

Elena, Rude and Reno: (slap a high five)

Rude: Pay up Elena.

Elena: (pretends not to know) Pay what?

Reno: (hotly) Pay up 100 gil each! You bet that Tseng would find out our ruse before Rufus came in.

Elena: (reluctantly): Fine...

(Notes being passed around.)

Rufus: Are you guys going yet?

Rude, Reno and Elena: (hurriedly salute and run)

(In the neighbouring room...)

Tseng to Reeve: (cradles head) Get me my aspirins...

(End)

* * *

**A/N: This is what happens when, 1) You're supposed to be doing work, 2) You watched too many Whose Line's Two Line Vocabulary, and 3) You have to finish certain challenges.**

**Moiranne Rose (still not begging, just wishing)**


End file.
